


Instinto Animal

by Pausa07



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Selfcest, Steven es alfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Pink haríalo que fuerapor su otra mitad y no tiene absolutamente ninguna queja sobre ello.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	Instinto Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Hornie and i'm so fucking pausa right now-
> 
> Edit: Se me ocurrió una conclusión para ésto jaajs, así que si leíste antes del 8 de agosto, probablemente necesites leer el final de nuevo:D

Pink miró impasiblemente a Steven, quien seguía caminando de un lado a otro con los dientes y los puños apretados, amenazando con soltar una patada a cualquier objeto que osara a entrometerse en su camino.

Había estado así todo el día.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro exactamente de qué estaba pasando, ¡todo estaba bien-! Tan bien como podría estar, claro. Steven estaba terriblemente estresado después de una semana continua de misiones diplomáticas con las Diamantes y representantes de colonias más lejanas, incluso el propio Pink estaba estresado por eso.

Pero no parecía ser suficiente justificante para el humor tan errático que Steven había tenido los últimos tres días, destructivo, territorial, irritable. En un momento de culpa después de haberle gruñido a Pearl, quien sólo había intentado entrar en su habitación (y empujarla con un escudo) había decidido desfusionarse de su gema sólo para evitar seguir destrozando cosas dentro de la casa.

Sin embargo, contrario a la comprensión que esperaba de la gema o incluso algún tipo calma por la pérdida de su fuente de energía, Pink sólo lo contempló completamente confundido y preocupado, queriendo comprenderlo, pero sin poder darle una explicación de porqué parecía que sólo él se sentía así.

(Había una adrenalina desconocida en su torrente sanguíneo, pulsando rápido y caliente, a pesar de no tener su gema apenas se sentía cansado físicamente. Incluso se sintió más agitado teniendo la gema fuera de su cuerpo.)

_¿Esto es una cosa humana?_ Pink se preguntó distraídamente, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Steven ya no tenía arranques de ira descontrolados desde hace años, la terapia había rendido sus frutos y si bien no era el adulto humano más estable del mundo, ciertamente era una mejor versión del híbrido de diamante de hace apenas tres años. Incluso habían logrado superar el trauma a desfusionarse y pudieron conocerse uno al otro. 

(Aunque sólo vagamente, a Pink no le gustaba realmente sentir que Steven le faltaba. Amaba a su otra mitad y haría lo que fuera por él, sólo- No muy lejos.)

Pero de vuelta al punto, ¿qué podría hacer Pink por Steven ahora? 

En un momento de desesperación y un corrientazo salvaje de calor, Steven se quitó la chaqueta y casi desgarró su camisa fuera de su cuerpo para arrojarlas al suelo y patearlas lejos de él. 

La visión de su pecho trabajado era _sumamente_ satisfactoria. Había dado algún que otro estirón durante y después de su viaje por el país y estaba lejos del adolescente que alguna vez fue. Más fuerte, más alto, más ancho, un poco más _cuarzo,_ quizá. Tal vez su rostro aún no era tan duro como debería ser un adulto, pero Steven nunca había necesitado madurar como cualquier humano.

Alguien que ya no importaba ahora, había dicho que se veía como “un compañero adecuado _”_.

(Era otra de las cosas humanas que habían aprendido. Aparentemente vivir en una ciudad tan pequeña y llena de población beta no les había dado una perspectiva completa de lo que era ser humano. Después de todo, las gemas no tenían esos instintos y su padre no esperaba en absoluto que Steven no fuera beta, sino un _alfa_.)

_(Es sólo lógico,_ Pink había dicho la primera vez que Steven trajo esa duda a la superficie. _Los diamantes estamos hechos para gobernar. Tal vez Rose no podía dar genes humanos, pero somos perfectos uno para el otro, Steven.)_

Pero de la misma forma que verlo sin camisa resultaba agradable, también era un tanto inquietante ver su vientre desnudo, blanco y liso, sin una gran y brillante piedra rosa que decorase su ombligo. Pink realmente no sabía si quería seguir mirando.

Steven se detuvo un momento a suspirar, cansado y molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlarse a pesar de todos los ejercicios de respiración que su terapeuta y Garnet le habían enseñado. Sacó su celular para enviarle una disculpa a Pearl y pedirles a todas algo de tiempo para enfriar su cabeza porque iba a romper en llanto de frustración si llegaba a gritarles una vez más. 

Metió los dedos entre su cabello y tiró ligeramente, encontrando cierto placer en la sensación. Tal vez podría pedirle a Pink que halara de su cabello mientras se acurrucaban juntos un rato y él se ponía a tratar de desenredar su mente y entender qué pasaba consigo mismo.

Pink lo miraba fija y silenciosamente como siempre, sentado en su cama. A pesar de que las primeras veces juntos habían sido terriblemente incómodas y llenas de interacciones sumamente torpes, habían aprendido uno sobre el otro y Steven ahora podía leer con facilidad las bonitas pupilas blancas de diamante que parecían incapaces de desviarse de él. Se acercó a su otra mitad, dispuesto a pedir por contacto físico (que siempre parecía ser más agradable cuando provenía del diamante, de todas formas), pero en cuanto estuvo al alcance de su mano, Pink lo acarició con dedos delicados e inhumanamente suaves, trazando la zona donde debería estar su gema.

El contacto físico entre ambos siempre corría en dos direcciones, hacia Pink era lleno de emociones, de calidez y viveza; hacia Steven era lleno de fuerza, de energía y de poder. Ambos eran capaces de sentir como se pertenecían uno al otro y lo mucho que se amaban.

Sin embargo, Pink sintió algo diferente esta vez.

_Hambre._

El sentimiento fue tan desconocido que no pudo evitar exaltarse y retraer su mano, confundido por el pulso extraño y buscando la mirada de Steven para saber en qué estaba pensando para transmitir un deseo tan ¿primitivo? _(¿esa era la palabra adecuada?)_ con su piel.

La mirada obscurecida con las pupilas completamente dilatadas de Steven no era lo que esperaba.

El humano atrapó la mano de la gema toscamente y tiró de él. Pink se puso de pie a la fuerza, dejándose conducir fácilmente por su otra mitad mientras seguía intentando descifrar lo que su conexión le dejaba saber. 

Entonces Steven se puso la mano de Pink sobre su mejilla y _ronroneó._

El diamante parpadeó lentamente una, dos, tres veces. 

(El ronroneo era aparentemente una cosa humana también, su papá a veces lo hacía, cuando tenía un buen sueño o cuando comía algo especialmente bueno; Connie a veces ronroneaba cuando Pearl la elogiaba después de un entrenamiento, incluso una vez alguno de los zoomans le había ronroneado específicamente a él cuando lo había salvado de caer de un árbol; pero ahora el _hambre_ también era _necesidad_ y Pink estaba empezando a sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado sin estar fusionados y no podía pensar en lo que se suponía que debía hacer al respecto.)

— **Pink** —Steven pronunció, bajo, profundo y terso, empujando su rostro insistentemente contra la palma abierta de la gema y cerrando los ojos en deleite. Dio un paso más cerca, dejando los pechos de ambos al ras y deslizando una de sus manos por el antebrazo de Pink, acariciando… Extraño.

El nombrado lo miró, confundido pero cómodo con el tacto. Las caricias tenían _algo_ diferente, pero él no podía señalar exactamente qué era y ¿tal vez quería más? A pesar de la _necesidad_ corriendo con el tacto, también ahora había _satisfacción_ que le animaba a seguir con ello. Extendió los dedos gentilmente, acariciando el pómulo con el pulgar y con las puntas de sus dedos, la oreja; moviendo la mano lenta pero firmemente y pareció derretir parte de la tensión de Steven sólo con eso.

Animado por la respuesta tan positiva, deslizó su otra mano por la otra mejilla y cuidadosamente bajó al cuello de Steven, acariciando el cabello de su nuca y detrás de su oreja.

La respiración de Steven se entrecortó un momento antes de suspirar y rodar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, presionándose contra el tacto. Pink no pudo evitar una sonrisa victoriosa y disfrutar el poder tener las manos libremente sobre el contrario.

Desde que habían empezado a desfusionarse, fue fácil encontrar las diferencias entre sus personalidades. Ambos eran Steven, sí, pero la gema era el más afectuoso físicamente; el humano no disfrutaba tanto por sí sólo las caricias o los abrazos, incluso las pocas veces que Connie los había visto, era Pink quien tomaba su mano mientras Steven era quien hacía toda la plática. Pink respetaba los límites que Steven a veces ponía, pero justo ahora estaba disfrutando descaradamente el consentir su necesidad de cercanía con su otra mitad. Además, su vínculo básicamente le rogaba por que siguiera.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Steven empezaba a respirar más profunda y acompasadamente, sin embargo, el vínculo seguía diciendo _más, más, más,_ y Pink no sabía exactamente qué era “más”, ¿un abrazo? Decidió obedecer el pensamiento, deslizando sus brazos por los hombros de Steven, una mano aún hundida entre los rizos obscuros y la otra desviándose para acariciar entre sus omóplatos.

Steven volvió a tensarse con el movimiento, pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello del otro, frotando su frente y su nariz como una especie de gato mimado que Pink no pudo evitar amar.

Su agarre por la espalda de la gema bajó hasta su cintura y se apretó ligeramente contra la chaqueta que él aún conservaba. Steven gruñó suavemente cuando la tela se arrugó bajo su tacto y dijo —Quítala.

—¿La chaqueta? —Pink parpadeó una vez más, confundido por la solicitud. Su vacilación no pareció ser bien recibida por el humano.

— **Quítatela, ahora.** —ordenó con un gruñido, comenzando a tirar de la tela con insistencia y él simplemente decidió obedecer, desapareciendo la prenda con un puñado de destellos y sintiendo como la satisfacción de Steven volvía a la superficie, apretando el agarre en su cintura y juntando completamente sus cuerpos.

La piedra del diamante fue presionada exactamente donde debería estar en el abdomen del humano y los dos suspiraron con la sensación. El ronroneo de Steven vibraba desde su pecho hasta el de Pink y se sentía _tan bien._

—Hueles a fresas —murmuró Steven después de un rato mientras presionaba su nariz contra su cuello. —Y a rosas.

—Tu hueles a chocolate —respondió, olisqueando ligeramente. Quedaban tan cerca que Pink podía presionar su rostro donde estaban sus glándulas de olor. —Y a algo picante, como canela. Me gusta mucho —aseguró. La frase fue casta, sin embargo, hizo a Steven tragar inconscientemente, la boca se le estaba haciendo agua. No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando sus manos bajaron por su cuenta hasta las caderas de la gema, y las propias se empujaron hacia adelante bruscamente.

Pink brincó nuevamente ante el tacto desconocido y las sensaciones imposibles de interpretar otra vez, una urgencia inexplicable irradiando desde donde las manos de Steven se aferraban a sus caderas y algo más todavía, desde donde su pelvis conectaba con la contraria.

Steven se congeló un momento, avergonzado, confundido y absolutamente humillado por haber _embestido_ contra Pink, quien se veía comprensiblemente exaltado por la acción.

—Lo siento, yo- —jadeó, intentando explicarse ante la gema por la acción inconsciente, sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía su propia respuesta y volvió a frotar sus caderas contra el aún inmovilizado Pink- Claro, él en realidad podría cargar a Yellow sobre su cabeza, pero la intención estaba ahí. Estaba sosteniendo a Pink para poder restregarse contra él como- como- ¡un pervertido! —No puedo- —jadeó, incapaz de contenerse. Se sentía tan, _tan bien,_ no quería detenerse —¡Parar! —La última palabra fue casi un gruñido y Steven estaba imposiblemente mortificado, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Pink no se estaba alejando de él? ¡Sólo estaba haciendo más difícil controlarse!

Por su parte la gema sintió… _Algo._ No podía describirlo, definitivamente era una cosa humana porque le gustaba y le _dolía_ a la vez. Contradictorio. Su gema estaba calentándose con algo desconocido, alimentado por cada movimiento de las caderas de Steven, cada punto de contacto ardía y clamaba por _más contacto_ para sofocar la _necesidad_ , quería- 

(Esto era “más”, ¿no?) 

Escuchó las disculpas de Steven, pero no pudo importarle menos. No quería una disculpa, quería perseguir esa sensación. 

Separó las piernas y dejó que una de ellas se metiera entre las de Steven, donde su acción fue recompensada con un siseo y una embestida más firme sobre su muslo. El humano se encorvó y presionó su cabeza contra su hombro, comenzando a jadear sobre su cuello y sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Pink, quien parecía atrapado entre hacer algo y no saber qué. 

Steven no pudo evitar desesperarse, la tela de su pantalón era terriblemente molesta y restrictiva como nunca antes. Su fastidio fue claro para Pink después de unos instantes y respondió con lo que creyó apropiado- Deslizó sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón.

Fue el turno de Steven para dar un brinco, sorprendido por la iniciativa de Pink en desvestirlo, pero algo en el fondo de su mente sólo pudo sentirse _excitado_ porque Pink _quería esto_ y estaba haciéndolo por su cuenta. Dejó que la gema deslizara su ropa fuera de sus caderas y luego él se encargó de empujarla fuera de sus piernas.

—Quita los tuyos también —ronroneó, desabrochando también el pantalón de la gema a pesar de lo innecesario que era. Realmente ya no estaba pensando de manera racional, simplemente había satisfacción en deshacerse de la ropa con sus propias manos; y Pink lo permitió, dejando la tela resbalar fácilmente y en cuanto cayó en sus tobillos, desapareció al igual que la chaqueta. 

Steven se enderezó, notando a penas la camisa aún presente de la gema y también la quitó manualmente, pasando sus palmas con descaro por los costados del otro y luego arrojando la tela a su espalda sin pensar en ello, mirando a Pink, quien seguía confundido, pero parecía ansioso por seguir con… Con lo que sea que fuera esto. Le estaba gustando éste “más” y le encantaba sentir la satisfacción y el placer de Steven bajo sus dedos.

Steven lo observó con atención unos instantes insufriblemente largos y por un momento Pink no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo mal con él. La mirada obscurecida de Steven era algo que no nunca había recibido antes y el constante ronroneo era tan ruidoso que se estaba convirtiendo casi en un murmullo. 

Apretó los labios en una línea recta y los puños a sus costados. Sin tocar a Steven no tenía idea si estaba sintiendo satisfacción o necesidad o hambre de nuevo, y todo era demasiado nuevo para saber qué era apropiado hacer a continuación. Así que sólo se removió ligeramente inquieto bajo su mirada, haciendo el intento de acercarse antes que, en una noción sorprendentemente rápida, Steven lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrojó a la cama, gateando sobre él en seguida y _lo besó._

El mundo se detuvo por un momento ante la nueva variedad de información que ésta forma relativamente nueva de tacto transmitió. Habían compartido besos antes, para curar, en sus mejillas, frentes, manos, tal vez alguna vez en la boca por error o curiosidad-

Nada como _esto_.

Esta vez no eran sólo sensaciones o nociones intercambiándose, esta vez Pink podía saborear frases e ideas completas, tan revueltas como estaban en la cabeza de Steven, complementándose con las sensaciones que sus manos pulsaban mientras se deslizaban de arriba abajo sobre su pecho y vientre, caderas, piernas y de regreso.

Sus párpados se cerraron inconscientemente, dejándose consumir por el beso. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien, esto era lo que Steven necesitaba, ¿no? Si Steven no le ponía ningún límite, entonces él podría seguir y seguir, porque le encantaba sentir el cuerpo del humano presionando contra el suyo; amaba sentir sus emociones y sus deseos corriendo por su piel, era feliz cumpliendo cada capricho que Steven pudiera tener.

_(Abre la boca_ dijeron sus labios y Pink obedeció felizmente, gimiendo cuando Steven gruñó en su boca y presionó su lengua contra su paladar. _Usa tu lengua_ y Pink correspondió los movimientos de Steven, jugando y dejándose _comer.)_

(Había una inclinación nueva en la palabra, algo sugestivo y adictivo que pulsaba desde su gema, hasta la punta de sus dedos, hasta donde su lengua se encontraba con los labios de Steven y donde él volvía rozar su pelvis contra su pierna, una y otra vez.)

El humano ronroneó, separándose ligeramente para ver las pupilas dilatadas del diamante, casi redondas a la par de las propias, respirando pesadamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas y alzándose sobre la gema como si de alguna manera pudiera dominarlo. El mero pensamiento le hizo embestir una vez más, excitado y complacido de tener un compañero bajo él que obedeciera a su voz y su cuerpo. 

Se inclinó nuevamente, lamiendo su boca de fresa una vez más antes de bajar entre besos por su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula y su oreja, continuando por su cuello y deteniéndose ahí para dejar que sus colmillos jugaran con el punto donde deberían estar sus glándulas de olor si fuera humano. Aunque siendo un cuerpo idéntico al propio, podía sentir el olor característico de Pink ahí, no tenía hormonas ni transmitía nada, pero la ilusión era lo suficientemente buena para provocarle a besar, morder y chupar la zona con insistencia.

No podría marcar a Pink, era una gema, pero no era necesario porque su instinto decía que Pink ya era suyo, _suyo, suyo,_ pero también quería reclamarlo. Quería hundir sus colmillos en él y- 

¿ _Y_?

Se detuvo. La realización llegó como una bofetada y por la forma en que Pink abrió los ojos, supo que él se había dado cuenta también.

—Steven, éste es tu primer celo —jadeó Pink, quien se había dado cuenta que los colmillos de Steven no eran los que usualmente tenían cuando estaban fusionados: la larga fila de dientes afilados con dos pares de colmillos anchos y semi retractables; sino un sólo par corto y afilado, presente arriba y abajo.

Se miraron uno al otro, intentando resolver el hecho con toda la información que tenían. Cada síntoma, la agresividad, lo territorial e irritable que había sido, el calor, la fuerza y los movimientos inconscientes. Incluso el dolor y ese gruñido en su voz cuando ordenaba algo- Había estado usando la voz de alfa sin darse cuenta. Por eso estaba tan frustrado, tan cerca de su celo y las gemas siendo completamente incapaces de percibir la voz o el olor de sus hormonas ordenando espacio y marcando su territorio. 

Pero Pink se centró en algo más importante: Dolía.

Miró a Steven sobre él, su rostro enrojecido y los ojos brumosos, el cabello comenzando a pegarse a su frente con sudor, cada músculo tenso y las cejas fruncidas en el esfuerzo de detenerse a pensar qué hacer. Nunca había tenido un celo antes, incluso se había presentado como alfa cuatro años tarde de lo que correspondía y habían asumido que, como las gemas carecen de necesidades sexuales, simplemente sería algo que nunca sería urgente para él como el resto de los humanos.

Se habían equivocado como siempre cuando se trataba de Steven, ¿eh?

Pink bajó la mirada donde la erección de Steven seguía presionada contra su pierna y meciéndose lentamente. El calor, el placer y la desesperación irradiando de ella eran abrumadores y tan increíblemente fuertes mientras Steven estaba temblando y luchando por controlarse.

Pero Pink estaba ahí, ¿no? Él podía ser su compañero, era perfecto para Steven y ya era suyo, simplemente era lógico, _¿no?_

Tomó las mejillas de Steven de la misma manera cuando estaba aún de pie y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitir toda la dulzura, preocupación y deseo, porque se amaban uno al otro, más de lo que nadie podría llegar a comprender y Pink podría hacer _lo que fuera_ por su otra mitad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas bien? —preguntó imitando el ronroneo de la voz de Steven y ladeó la cabeza, descubriendo su cuello en una muestra de sumisión que, si bien, no significaba nada para una gema, robó un jadeo del humano, quien abrió la boca, mostrando los colmillos y con la mirada fija en la piel lisa y ya ligeramente maltratada por los besos anteriores.

—Quiero- Necesito- Yo… —balbuceó, palabras entrecortadas escapando desarticuladamente hasta que se frustró y gruñó, agarrando el hombro de Pink y deslizando la otra mano detrás de su cabeza para enredar los dedos en los rizos de rosas y morder la curva de su cuello. No demasiado brusco para romper la piel aún si fuera humano, pero lo suficiente para que la gema se estremeciera y dejara escapar un lloriqueo de su boca.

Sin soltar el agarre de sus dientes, bajó sus manos donde yacía la última prenda de ropa de Pink, jalándola hacia abajo y sintiéndola desaparecer cuando la gema entendió que era innecesaria.

Con el camino libre, comenzó a acariciar las piernas y caderas de Pink, enterrando sus dedos ligeramente en la piel suave, tersa y esponjosa de su trasero y muslos. Se levantó un instante para deshacerse finalmente del desesperante bóxer que asfixiaba su erección y gimió cuando dejó el miembro duro y enrojecido erguirse entre sus piernas. Luego puso cada mano en las rodillas de la gema y las separó tanto como pudo para acomodarse exactamente como quería.

Pink jadeó cuando sintió el contacto directo contra la piel de Steven, tan ardiente y abrumador en deseo que casi cerró las piernas de no ser que Steven aún las estaba manteniendo separadas para sí. El alfa acomodó su erección pulsante sobre la ingle contraria y comenzó a mecerse contra él, ondulando sus caderas y jadeando animalmente. Pink realmente no tenía necesidades humanas ni sexuales, pero tanto tiempo como fusión le había brindado conocimiento sobre la excitación y el punto de contacto estaba tan cerca de su gema que no pudo evitar gemir al ritmo y aferrarse al edredón.

La sensación era nueva, pero no desagradable a pesar de lo fuerte que era, silenciando sus pensamientos. Podía comprender por qué Steven estaba tan perdido en el instinto. Si él sólo estaba sintiendo los ecos de lo que Steven sentía, entonces el propio Steven probablemente ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando a esta altura. Todo en su piel era un canto interminable de _quiero_ y _necesito_ y _más_ que Pink sólo podía dejarse sacudir por la fuerza de las caderas del alfa en celo sobre él.

Steven deslizó una mano a su trasero, separando sus nalgas y tanteando con sus dedos la entrada un tanto brusco, pero no agresivo; incluso salvaje y casi feral, se las arreglaba para ser cariñoso con él, siempre con él. Sin embargo, lógicamente Pink no producía ningún lubricante y Steven necesitaba solucionar eso en este instante.

Se separó un momento y la gema lo contempló, inseguro de lo que el otro estaba pensando ahora, cuando la solución fue repentinamente obvia en su mente inundada de hormonas. Se movió a la orilla de la cama y jaló a Pink hacia él, metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y deslizando su lengua caliente directamente sobre el agujero que lo recibiría.

El diamante cerró las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Steven, chillando de extrañeza y la sorprendente cantidad de entusiasmo y deseo que Steven estaba sintiendo al hacer eso, sin embargo, las manos del alfa todavía lo estaban manteniendo lo suficientemente abierto para darle espacio donde seguir trabajando con su boca, humedeciendo el esfínter y amenazando con penetrar más allá del primer anillo de músculo. Pink, sorprendente, se encontró sintiendo una nueva sensación de consciencia de sí mismo y timidez a pesar de lo ilógico que era estar avergonzado con su otra mitad.

—S-Steven, espera —chilló, poniendo las manos en la cabeza de Steven e intentando moverlo suavemente, sin resultado. —¿Qué estás-? ¿Necesitas que esté húmedo? —jadeó, comenzando a removerse cuando la lengua presionó dentro de su recto. Una sensación muy humana de excitación pulsó desde su gema y su cuerpo tembló. —Puedo- ¡Puedo sintetizar lubricante para ti! Sólo- Deja- Déjame cambiar de forma, espe- —gimió fuertemente cuando recibió una mordida en un glúteo y tiró del cabello de Steven, quien sólo ronroneó, continuando con su labor.

Sus mejillas se iluminaron en magenta y sus caderas se sacudieron inconscientemente cuando un dedo se adentró en él.

(El momento en que su cuerpo respondió a la necesidad humana de Steven como era apropiado sin su pensamiento consciente, fue que Pink se dio cuenta que, a pesar de no estar fusionados, él era Diamante y aún Humano. No estaban hechos para estar separados. Mientras Steven existiera, él no podría jamás volver a ser sólo una gema y podía sentirlo mientras comenzaba a responder instintivamente más y más, como si esto también fuera parte de su código.)

(Steven era Humano y aún Diamante, probablemente.)

—Ni siqu- quiera necesito- eso —dijo entre jadeos, sintiendo el calor, el hambre y el placer cada vez más retumbantes en su gema. —Sólo- _Sólo entra_ , por favor —lloriqueó. El sonido salió de él con el tintineo característico de la orden del diamante, pero humano como Steven, no sintió la necesidad de obedecer en lo absoluto. —Steven —llamó, queriendo que Steven sacara su cabeza de ahí o- O iba a pasar algo y Pink no estaba seguro de qué.

Tomó sus propias rodillas y las separó, tratando de adivinar cómo llamar la atención de Steven quien, aún con la boca ocupada, estaba gruñendo y masturbándose ansiosamente, disfrutando mucho por su cuenta cuando Pink finalmente consiguió replicar lubricante.

—Steven —repitió, antes de dudar, pensando en algo diferente. 

— _Alfa_ … —llamó inseguramente, pero como por arte de magia, Steven levantó la cabeza y lo miró como un depredador. — _Ven, ya._ —volvió a ordenar y esta vez, Steven complació.

Besó desde donde estaba la propia erección de Pink, acariciándolo gentilmente un par de veces antes de seguir subiendo, llegando a la gema y trazando cada faceta con sus dedos. Esta vez, siendo una sensación más familiar para Pink, se derritió bajo el tacto y gimió largamente cuando Steven lamió y besó la cara pentagonal. El punto de contacto sobre la parte más importante de su ser lo inundó intensamente con el calor del celo de Steven, podía sentir su cuerpo producir más lubricante por instinto. 

(La gema respondía adecuadamente para complacer a su otra mitad, _su_ alfa. Pink tenía que ser adecuado. Pink quería ser perfecto para _él_.) 

Cuando por fin llegó a su rostro, volvió a besarlo, chupando y jalando sus labios, succionando su lengua y mordisqueando, tan entregado y contrastantemente cariñoso ahora que la gema casi no se da cuenta del momento que alineó la cabeza de su polla con su entrada.

Casi.

—Esto- ¿Esto está bien? —jadeó Steven sobre sus labios, esparciendo líquido pre seminal entre las nalgas de Pink, obscenamente erótico, produciendo un ligero sonido de chapoteo que los hizo estremecer a los dos. —¿Comprendes…? —tropezó con las palabras, esforzándose por no empujarse animalmente dentro de la gema y aprovecharse de él, no quería hacerle daño, incluso si no pudiera lastimarlo físicamente- No quería pensar en hacerle algo malo.

Pink lo miró con fascinación. Su otra mitad era tan fuerte y capaz como para sacar lucidez en medio del celo- del _primer_ celo. Ellos sabían de historias de alfas incapaces de controlar sus instintos, dañando a sus compañeros, sin embargo, Steven era una sorpresa andante. Pink decidió ser sincero con él.

—No. —negó suavemente. —No comprendo, no soy humano Steven, _siento_ , pero… No creo que sea lo mismo que para ti —acarició sus rizos obscuros y lo miró con toda la devoción que sentía. —Pero quiero complacerte. Se siente bien hasta ahora y esta gema —puso la mano de Steven de vuelta en el cálido diamante— es sólo tuya. Soy tuyo. —ronroneó. —Y si quieres pasar tu celo conmigo, así será y seré el mejor compañero que puedas tener. Te lo prometo.

Steven no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta el cuello con la absoluta y pura adoración de su gema. Estrellas, lo amaba. No sabía que lo _deseaba,_ pero desde siempre había sabido que lo amaba, incluso en el punto más bajo de ambos, _se amaban_ y aquí y ahora, era como si estuvieran por fusionarse de nuevo. No había duda, no había confusión. Sólo el único y abrumador sentimiento de _así es como debe ser._

Steven gruñó y ronroneó, perdiéndose de nuevo en el instinto, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas del diamante y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Pink.

Éste tomó una respiración innecesaria mientras Steven se empujó firmemente dentro de él. Tal vez no lo estaba lastimando, pero su cuerpo aún resentía el abuso de los límites de su forma actual, el estiramiento lo hizo tensarse y arquear la espalda. La erección del alfa era mucho más grande de lo que era fuera del celo y tan inesperado como fue, la cantidad de sensaciones provenientes de Steven le robó un lloriqueo abrumado.

Se sentía tan, _tan bien, demasiado_ bien, se sentía _correcto, placentero, delicioso- Lleno, lleno, **lleno** \- _Pink cerró las piernas alrededor de la cadera del humano y se agarró a sus hombros, empujándose más hacia Steven quien al notar su comodidad no perdió tiempo en dejar ir su autocontrol una vez más y empezar a penetrar implacablemente.

Cada movimiento dentro y fuera hacía estremecer el colchón y Pink agradeció que la cama careciera de una cabecera y que la base estuviera directamente en el suelo o estaría rechinando y golpeteando contra la pared. Las almohadas ya habían sido empujadas al piso y el edredón estaba completamente desacomodado. 

Pero la sensación. Era enloquecedor, se sentía casi _completo_. El lubricante estaba resbalando con cada penetración y la fricción era tan cálida y profunda que casi podía sentirlo _en la gema_ , tal vez estaba alucinando, pero simplemente- atrapado entre el placer animal de Steven y su propio deleite, no podía permitirse un pensamiento racional.

Steven estaba completamente en el paraíso, Pink era perfecto, tan, tan perfecto. Su interior era apretado, cálido y húmedo, ajustándose deliciosamente a su erección. Sólo deseaba llegar más profundo dentro de él. Su mente comenzó a nublarse con el deseo irracional de anudar en él, de eyacular dentro de él y que llevase sus cachorros, darle toda su semilla y reclamarlo, podía ver la manera en que movía su cuerpo, cómo se retorcía cuando algo se sentía especialmente bien y cómo lo miraba, como si Steven fuera lo único en el universo, con esa inocencia que sólo las gemas tenían cuando se trataba de aspectos humanos que no podían entender. 

Pink no entendía sus intenciones, sus deseos obscuros y primitivos de procrear, de poseerlo, de preñarlo. Pero estaba ahí, tendido sobre su cama, abriendo sus piernas para él, dando la bienvenida a su cuerpo dentro del suyo, dejándolo usarlo, sumiso y complaciente y Steven estaba volviéndose loco, sintiendo la saliva escapar de su boca por tener un compañero tan perfecto y tan bueno a su disposición.

(Podía sentir algo dentro de él comenzar a formarse, un calor abrumador y un placer en la espera de derramarse desde el fondo de su vientre.)

Sacó su miembro de Pink y lo volteó sobre su vientre, tomó sus caderas, levantándolas y empalándolo nuevamente, recuperando el ritmo y persiguiendo el orgasmo con más egoísmo, apreciando la manera en que se perdía dentro del diamante, el temblor de sus piernas y su incapacidad de controlar sus movimientos como usualmente. Se veía más desordenado que nunca antes y estaba orgulloso por poder arruinarlo de esta manera.

Impulsivamente hundió una mano en sus rizos de rosa, presionando su rostro contra el colchón y dando una vista clara de la piel limpia y libre de marcas de su nuca. Sus encías picaron por morder ahí y saliva se deslizó por sus colmillos mientras jadeaba y gemía.

Pink llevó sus brazos a su pecho, dándose soporte en la vulnerable posición y dejó que Steven sostuviera su cabeza firmemente. Ni siquiera dolía, pero la sensación de control le daba placer al alfa y el diamante estaba feliz de complacer. Entonces, empezó a sentir un cambio, algo diferente, estaban estirando su cuerpo todavía más y Steven estaba volviéndose más errático y agresivo con el embate. Estaba siendo totalmente follado contra la cama y parecía que Steven aún podía dar más, una menor gema ya se habría evaporado bajo los colmillos del alfa.

Finalmente, algo considerablemente más grande presionó contra sus paredes y se dio cuenta que Steven probablemente estaba llegando al orgasmo, iba a _anudar_. Jadeó sabiendo lo que significaba y un largo gimoteo escapó desde su pecho mientras el nudo creciente se empujaba dentro y fuera de él. En respuesta, Steven deslizó su mano para acariciar el vientre de Pink todo el camino por su cintura hasta su gema, delineando el corte y transmitiendo más sensaciones que dejaron a Pink sin ningún poder contra él. 

( _Se siente bien, tan bien, perfecto- Es perfecto, está alrededor de Steven y le encanta, se siente tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan apretado, tan bien. Lleno, lleno, tan lleno y casi **completo-** Es casi como estar completos y aún poder tocar, tocar, tocar. **Quería** más y **necesitaba** másmásmás-)_

Apretó los dientes, resistió la manera en que sus ojos se giraban al fondo de su cabeza y volteó ligeramente para mirar a Steven, quien parecía más animal que humano y estaba respirando sobre su nuca.

—¿Me vas a marcar? —preguntó con timidez en un susurro. La marca probablemente no se quedaría en lo absoluto o podrían sorprenderse de nuevo con el misterio biológico que era Steven, nadie podría saber jamás hasta que lo intentaran.

El alfa gruñó, incapaz de hablar tan cerca del borde y sus caderas dando embestidas frenéticas contra él, pero mordisqueó tentativamente su hombro y su boca le dijo cuánto ansiaba hundir sus colmillos y morderlo como si fuera _su_ omega.

Pink asintió frenéticamente, sintiendo la necesidad de la mordida y queriendo sentir, queriendo complacer. —Hazlo- _Muérdeme. Márcame._ —ordenó.

Steven empezó a chupar su cuello, como si quisiera dejar un chupetón. Empujó frenéticamente para hundirse tan profundo como pudiera antes que el nudo lo dejara inmovilizado y derramándose dentro de Pink, apretando los dedos contra la gema y mordiendo súbitamente donde la marca debería quedar. La piel perfecta del diamante cedió limpiamente, sus colmillos se abrieron paso hasta cerrarse como era debido para dejar una cicatriz que lo marcaría como suyo, _su_ gema, _su_ compañero, _su otra mitad._

El alfa se estremeció; dar la mordida eran tan placentero como el nudo mismo y podía sentir los interiores de Pink palpitando, sus paredes apretándose alrededor de él, ordeñando cada gota de semen mientras su lubricante resbalaba por sus piernas. Podía ver la manera en que la gema de su vientre resplandecía, alcanzando su equivalente al orgasmo. 

Gruñó en deleite al tener la confirmación que su compañero había disfrutado el acto, gimiendo y lloriqueando, probablemente siendo incompatible con la mordida como era esperado, pero las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus pestañas definitivamente no eran de sufrimiento.

Las rodillas de Pink resbalaron hasta que quedó laxo contra la cama completamente revuelta y Steven lo siguió, acostándose sobre Pink, sabiendo naturalmente que intentar sacar el nudo, hinchado como estaba, iba a doler demasiado. En cambio, deslizó sus brazos sobre los de Pink y entrelazó los dedos de ambos con ternura. 

Se dejó perder en su bruma de dicha. Era el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en su vida y estaba tardando en acabar, realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto. Lamió cariñosamente la mordida, aunque en realidad no sangraba y parecía estarse curando sin dejar marca, pero la intención de la acción seguía así. Estaba demostrando cariño, cuidado y gratitud a su compañero.

Siguió rodando lenta y gentilmente las caderas contra el trasero de Pink, quien seguía exprimiendo su nudo; probablemente la gema jamás descubriera por sí mismo lo que era la sobreestimulación, pero eso estaba bien por Steven, él definitivamente no había llegado a ello tampoco.

Pink podía sentir la calma y el placer enfriando con lentitud la piel de Steven, probablemente dentro de poco podría hablar de nuevo en lugar de comunicarse entre gruñidos y ronroneos, aunque la vibración de su pecho contra su espalda era sumamente agradable.

—¿…Eh? —después de unos largos minutos escuchó el bufido confundido de Steven. Le dio un apretoncito a sus dedos entrelazados y Steven respondió de la misma forma. —¿Pink? ¿Por qué estoy…? —se intentó mover y siseó cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba atrapado dentro de su otra mitad. Pink sintió confusión y un pánico creciente en oleadas desde cada punto de contacto y levantó la mitad del torso, girándose para mirar a su otra mitad. Su cara probablemente todavía tenía ese brillante rubor magenta y sus rizos levantados en todas direcciones, el cuello lleno de marcas que todavía no quería curar y claramente aún tenía a Steven dentro.

(Se sentía extraño. Vulnerable y erótico. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Dudaba que cualquier gema se hubiera sentido así antes. La mirada de Steven era la que lo hacía sentir así.)

(Conocer su hambre y haber sido capaz de satisfacerlo era lo que lo hacía sentir así.)

El propio alfa estaba terriblemente sonrojado, viéndose avergonzado y culpable por algo que Pink no podía entender.

—¿Hay algo mal? —preguntó con voz tersa, tal vez Steven se había movido de más. Giró sutilmente las caderas, pero todo se sentía bien dentro de él, cálido, húmedo y lleno como nunca antes a pesar de que el nudo ya estaba comenzando a desinflamarse. 

Steven lo miró como si Pink hubiera perdido la razón. —¿ _Algo mal_? Estoy- Estoy- ¡Pink! ¡Estoy literalmente _clavado_ dentro de _ti!_ —chilló.

—Pero te dije que estaba bien y que quería ser tu compañero. —recordó, confundido y Steven lo miró fijamente, consternado.

—… ¿En serio?

Asintió. —Fue tu primer celo, Steven. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El humano se detuvo a pensarlo un momento antes de asentir confusamente. —Sí. En realidad… Sí. —vio a la gema con fascinación y preocupación en su mirada. —Me ayudaste mucho, supongo. —bajó la mirada de nuevo donde se hundía dentro del trasero del diamante y se sonrojó desmesuradamente una vez más. Había dejado de ser él mismo después de tirar a Pink a la cama y el resto era un borrón. _Eh…_ Había estudiado sobre eso cuando se había presentado después de cumplir dieciocho. —Nunca creí que realmente tendría un celo… Fue… _Más_ que como dicen los libros.

Pink tarareó de acuerdo y sonrió ligeramente, acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos y sintiendo el nudo retroceder lentamente. —Fue… intenso.

Steven se quedó sentado sobre los muslos de su otra mitad, incapaz de irse o alejar la mirada de donde poco a poco su miembro comenzaba a suavizarse y deslizarse fuera de Pink. Relajado como estaba, era sensual y descuidado, esa apariencia desgastada, revuelta e imperfecta le quedaba bien… Si es que era narcisista decirlo.

Finalmente pudo sacar su polla de Pink con un acuoso “pop” y no podía estar más mortificadamente excitado por cómo parte del semen comenzó a resbalar entre las piernas de la gema.

—Voy a bañarme. Huelo a sudor, sexo y hormonas… Eh… Creo que ya voy a estar bien… No estoy seguro de cuánto se supone que me dure un celo a mí.

—¿No lo vamos a hacer otra vez entonces? —preguntó Pink con… ¿decepción? Steven estaba entre reírse histéricamente, morirse de vergüenza o sentirse completamente orgulloso. Pink de verdad había disfrutado lo suficiente para querer repetirlo, ¿eh?

Steven supuso que no sería tan extraño si literalmente estaban hechos uno para el otro… Pink también necesitaba un baño, ¿no? Olía tan fuerte a Steven que casi parecía que realmente lo había marcado. La boca se le llenó de saliva al pensamiento.

—¿Quieres… venir a la ducha conmigo… Y tal vez recuerde todo esta vez?

Si hubiera desviado la mirada, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver perfectamente la manera en que las pupilas de diamante se dilataron tanto que eran casi completamente redondas.

—Sí.

(Tal vez el celo realmente no había acabado del todo porque sintió ese ronroneo de Pink viajar directo a su entrepierna.) 

Tomó un cambio de ropa y luego la mano de su otra mitad, entrelazando sus dedos de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Steven abrió los ojos, parpadeando la bruma del sueño fuera de ellos y estirándose, sintiendo el estiramiento agradable antes de ser empujado de nuevo hacia abajo por un peso cálido sobre su torso.

Levantó las mantas para ver la mata de rosas que era el cabello de Pink ahí, derretido sobre su cuerpo y sin ningún plan de levantarse. Se rio a ello, con un sentimiento ligero y suave inundándolo, ah- Tanta paz. Finalmente sentía su mente clara y centrada, sus sentidos afinados, su cuerpo relajado sin ninguna necesidad abrumadora manteniéndolo al borde de sus nervios.

Decidió enviar un mensaje a las gemas, avisándoles que ya había solucionado lo que estaba mal con él(?) y luego pasó los dedos por los cabellos de Pink, peinándolo y escuchando su ronroneo.

Ya no le provocaba una excitación abrumadora sentir la vibración de su pecho, pero en su lugar, ahora le hacía sentir cálido y con ganas de llenarlo de besos… Tal vez no debió haberse permitido marcarlo… Al menos no _tanto_ como lo hizo. Le había dejado una sensación extraña en la boca y el vientre.

(Aunque era una _buena_ sensación.)

_(Hmm.)_

—Pink, arriba. Tenemos que desayunar —canturreó, acariciándole los hombros y luego los costados.

—Se siente tan bien aquí… Quédate así —murmuró su otra mitad en respuesta, Steven sabía que Pink ya estaba perfectamente despierto, solo estaba siendo mimoso.

—Nop. ¡Arriba, arriba!

—No desmantelamos un imperio para esto-

—¡Vamos! Llevamos como tres días aquí encerrados, tengo que hacer cosas —palmeó sus costados más insistentemente y sintió las manos de la gema detenerlo por las muñecas.

— _Hazme cosas a mi_ —puso las manos de Steven directamente sobre su trasero haciéndolo apretar la piel entre sus dedos por instinto. Al humano le tomó unos segundos procesar la sensación antes de soltar un chillido, saltando fuera la cama con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Pink!

—Tuviste tu boca ahí, ¿por qué estás avergonzado?

—¡PINK!

Steven le dio la espalda a la cama para empezar a buscar ropa limpia y vestirse. Mientras se ponía los pantalones refunfuñando, su gema finalmente se dignó a asomar su torso fuera de las cobijas y se sentó.

—¿Fusión? —extendió las manos hacia él.

—Sí. Dame un momento para ponerme- —miró un momento a Pink y luego miró de nuevo, su atención enfocada específicamente en un color extraño en el cuello de la gema— ¿No te has curado aún? —Pink parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—Sí. Repuse cualquier imperfecto en mi forma física durante la noche. —confirmó.

Steven se quedó en silencio unos instantes, avanzando hacia la gema y acariciándole la mejilla. —Mira hacia allá —instruyó y el diamante obedeció, moviendo la cabeza hacia su mano y dejando mejor vista de la ligera inflamación en forma ovalada decorando su cuello de una manera… Bastante significativa.

La boca de Steven cayó abierta mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía congelado por el shock.

—¿Steven? —Pink murmuró, sintiendo la sorpresa, incredulidad y algo tambaleando entre el pánico y la euforia proviniendo de Steven.

—Te marqué… — los ojos de Pink se abrieron completamente, comprendiendo la reacción de su otra mitad— ¡Te marqué! ¡¿Cómo?!

—No sé. ¿Realmente es-

—Se ve- ¡Se _ve_! Es sólo como… Muy tenue y está un poco hinchado, pero dijiste que te curaste, así que no tiene sentido.

—Tal vez porque la hiciste tantas veces-

—¡Pink! ¡Eres una gema! No se supone que- —el nombrado jaló las mejillas del castaño antes que descendiera en una espiral de pánico.

—Soy tu _media_ gema y tú eres _mi_ mitad humana. —remarcó— No lo esperaba, pero no me sorprende —sonrió suavemente, acariciando los pómulos de Steven y juntando sus frentes. —Es solo lógico. Soy suficientemente humano para recibir tu marca y _eres_ lo suficientemente diamante para marcar mi forma física. _Somos perfectos uno para el otro._

Steven miró directamente a las pupilas blancas, encandilado y sonrojándose a cada palabra. Deslizó sus manos sobre las de la gema, su rostro finalmente dibujando una sonrisa y su conexión inundándose de euforia.

El castaño intentó decir algo, sin embargo, antes de poder decir una palabra, rompió en risitas incontrolables y simplemente se arrojó sobre Pink para expresar todo lo que quería besándolo, acariciando su nuca y, sin querer, se rodearon en luz, fusionándose en un solo ser.

Steven Universe rodó en su cama abrazándose a sí mismo y sonriendo a un punto que dolería si le importara. Soltó una carcajada plena, sintiéndose mucho más lleno de autoestima de lo que probablemente jamás se había sentido.

Se sentó, viendo la gema en su vientre y luego llevó una mano a su nuca, acariciando sin realmente sin sentir nada.

Se apresuró a buscar su celular para tomarse una foto. Y después de muchos intentos demasiado borrosos o apuntando a la dirección equivocada, finalmente tuvo una visión de su nuca.

En lugar de la mordida completa que Pink tenía marcada, él sólo tenía dos líneas curvas separadas, hechas con cuatro óvalos pequeños que terminaban en dos más grandes, todo en rosa pastel, parecía más un tatuaje que una cicatriz, pero el significado era obvio para él.

_(Es lindo.)_

_(Espera, ¿me afecta esto a mí?)_

_(… Debo agendar una cita con la Sra. Maheswaran.)_

_(…)_

Levantó la vista del teléfono, entrecerrando los ojos ante la visión de sus prendas anteriores todas descartadas por el suelo de su habitación y las manchas extrañas en su edredón.

—Esto va a ser… Difícil de explicar…

Apretó los labios, pero después de unos instantes, su expresión fue vencida por una sonrisilla tímida.

Se encogió de hombros y terminó de vestirse, resignándose a la anormalidad de su vida. —Pero no podemos decir que nos arrepentimos.


End file.
